


Sleeping

by AutisticWriter



Series: Mental Illness Headcanons [115]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-shippers don't interact, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Living Together, Love, Married Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Microfic, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Violet struggles to sleep, but she’s not alone.





	Sleeping

Sleep doesn’t come easily to Violet Baudelaire-Quagmire. When she was a kid, she always took ages to fall asleep, her mind whirring with thoughts of inventions. And she still struggles to sleep nowadays – but for a totally different reason.

These days, Violet’s anxiety levels are almost always too high, and her pounding heart and tight chest leave her wide awake when she lies down to sleep. And then there is the matter of the nightmares. The nightmares attack often, leaving Violet reluctant to sleep in case they start again.

At twenty four years old, Violet has been having nightmares for almost a decade, but it never gets easier to cope with them. Medication and therapy can only do so much, so there is still many a night when Violet awakes with a jolt, trying to catch her breath and blinking rapidly stop the tears falling. It is depressing, but at this point in her life, Violet is totally used to this.

Still, at least she doesn’t have to deal with it alone. Her wife of three years, Isadora Quagmire-Baudelaire, may not have PTSD like her, but her youth was much the same, an she has nightmares too. So Isadora understands exactly what she is going through, and is always there to comfort her when Violet awakes in tears.

And Violet always does the same for her, and she thinks the support they give each other helps them cope, if only a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
